A DBZ Carol
by Mystic Kintoun
Summary: Bulma has decided to do “A Christmas Carol” as a special Christmas treat, making Vegeta act as Ebenezer Scrooge. The night before the play, Vegeta refuses to act, but that night he sees what would happen to his family if he didn't go... B/V *CH. 2*
1. Carolers and Findings

A/N: HEY MINNA-SAN AND MINNA-CHAN! This is going to be the last time I'm going to update the same chapter.  I changed some stuff in here.  I worked on this story since October fifth! AND YOU BETTER READ IT AND GIVE ME A GOOD REVIEW OR ELSE…!

Shitaa: Calm down, MK!

MK: Oh yea! This is my muse, all Saiyan and she still has her tail. Her name's pronounced Shee-ta. Not Shi-ta. 

So now you're thinking Oh, it's another crappy story, and MK has copied the whole book and put it in one chapter and replaced the characters' name with the DBZ characters' name. WELL YOU'RE WRONG! 

Shitaa: -_-; How do you even know that they're gonna think that?

MK: I have no idea… But still I have the characters act out this thing and I'm going to have more than one chapter!!! I'M SOOO EXCITED!

Shitaa: O_O; Oookkay… 

MK: Now you can start reading. WAIT!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z, which has the smartest and cutest person in the universe (Gohan =P) and has the most-easy-to-make-fun-of-person in the universe (Vegeta ^__^;;).

A DBZ Carol

By Mystic Kintoun

Chapter 1: Carolers and Findings

***

Christmas was in the air. People's spirits were high and joyful as they sang carols form door to door and decorated their homes in red, green, white and gold. And who could be in higher spirits than the Z senshi? 

Goku and Gohan went out into the woods to blast *er-hem* chop down a pine tree for their family room. And when they would return, Chi Chi would have a hot, _huge _dinner ready for them. Master Roshi decorated his Kame house with Porn pictures from the Internet, with either a red or green background. Krillin helped his daughter Maron put the star on top of the Christmas tree, crashing down afterwards while Number 18 decorated the fireplace with mistletoe. Trunks, Goten, and Bra looked all over their house for toys and presents their moms have hidden. Mr. Satan took pictures of himself in a Santa suit with Videl in an Elf suit, completely embarrassed, for Christmas cards and such. And Bulma was thinking of something special to do for Christmas.

There was only one person who wasn't very joyful. That person was, the one and only, the favorite Saiyajin no Ouji of All Time, (shall I say more?) Vegeta. 

***

DING DONG! The doorbell rang loudly. Vegeta stopped training in the GR (Gravity Room) and shouted, "WOMAN! GET THE BLASTED DOOR!" He waited for the sound of his wife shouting angrily back at him, and then hear her running down the stairs to answer it. Bulma did _not _reply, and she did not run down the stairs. The bell rang another three times more until Vegeta couldn't stand it anymore. He left his beautiful GR and went straight for the door as it rang another six times. "Damn Onna, doesn't know when to open the blasted door,"he mumbled as he turned the knob and opened it.

And right in front of him were four little children, wrapped up in scarves and winter hats and gloves, holding sheets of paper. In the distance were their mothers, waiting for them to sing in their high out-of-tune voices. As soon as they started to sing the first few words, "Silent night, holy night.  All is calm-" they were cut off by a loud growl coming from Vegeta. Those first few words combined with their voices were enough to make him very, very angry.

They screamed loudly, making Vegeta cover his ears with pain, and ran away crying out, "Mommy! The ugly man's scaring me!"

Vegeta started to growl harshly but softly, baring his teeth. _'UGLY! Why how dare you little ingrates!' _he thought, charging a ki blast into his hand. He was about to shoot until Bulma (referred to 'The Woman/Onna to Vegeta) rudely interrupted him.

"VEGETA!" she screamed, making the Saiyajin no Ouji wince. He stopped charging his blast, slowly crossing his arms. 

Bulma hurriedly rushed out into the cold air to the mothers, who were staring in horror at Vegeta with their scared-half-to-death children clinging onto their legs. "I am so sorry," Bulma apologized. "My husband isn't in a very good mood right now because he left his room."

One of the mothers asked, "And what, may I ask, is this _room _of his?"

"Oh, you know!" Bulma said. "It's his… SPORTS ROOM! It's where the big screen TV is, and he was in the middle of a football {1} game." 

Another mother asked Bulma, in a shaky voice, "W-what was t-that light h-he was holding in h-his h-h-hands?"

Bulma thought for a moment and said, "I'm sorry well it's a little chilly out here I have to go good night!" and she ran towards the door.

"But you still didn't answer my-" she was cut off by the loud SLAM of the door. "-question," the mother ended.

Meanwhile, inside the house… 

"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed. "I'm surprised at you! You were about to kill a bunch of caroling kids! They were just going to sing one little Christmas song."

He looked at her awkwardly. "Sing?! Did that sound like singing to you, Woman? It sounded like they were screaming their heads off to make _me_ deaf!"

Bulma sighed. "You Saiyans with your sharp hearing… Well, I'm sorry that I didn't answer the door. I was busy looking online on something special I could do for the Christmas season. And I finally figured what I should do!"

"Well, Onna, don't just stand around here all day tell me!"

Bulma sweat-dropped. "He is so rude," she mumbled to herself. "Well I decided--"

"What did you decide, Mom?" a certain purple/light purple-haired boy asked from the upstairs balcony. Trunks had then jumped from it, landing onto his feet.

"Yeah, Mommy, what did you decided?" asked Bra. She slid down the stairs railing then slipped, landing on her behind, or butt, or ass, or whatever you wanna call it. "OOF!" she said, rubbing her behind.

Trunks sweat-dropped and put his hands on his hips as he looked at his sister. "Bra, you need more practice," he said. He then turned around to his mom and asked again, "What did you decide, Mom?"

"Yeah, Mommy, what did you decide?" Bra asked again, already off the floor and onto her feet.

"Bra, stop asking the same question as me!"  
  
  
  


"I did not!" 

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID N-"

"ENOUGH ALREADY!" Vegeta shouted, already on the verge of becoming deaf. The two Chibis silenced immediately. 

"Well!" Bulma exclaimed. "Can I _now _say what I decided, before you two start again?"

"Yes," they replied, bowing their heads somewhat shamefully.

"Well, I decided that we should do a play," Bulma stated.

"Do a play of what, Mom?" asked Trunks.

"We're are going to do the classical "A Christmas Carol" by Charles Dickens."

Bra squealed with delight. "Ooh, ooh, I LOVE THAT STORY MOMMY!" Bra said happily. "Is it about the mean old man and the ghosts and the spirits and the little boy and the mean old man?"

"Yeah, Bra it is," Trunks said, matter-of-factly. "I read that story in school and we had to take a test on it and I got an A+ on it! So I know everything about that story!"

Oblivious to what Trunks was saying, Bra started to hop up and down cheerfully. "Aren't you excited, Papa," she asked Vegeta. "WE GET TO DO A PLAY!"

Vegeta asked, "What the hell is Christmas Carol?"

Bra stopped hopping and looked at her father. "It's about a mean old man who learns about the true meaning of Christmas," she said. "Haven't you read about is, Papa?"

"I haven't… Princess {2}," he replied, a little reluctantly at the word 'princess'. 

"Well, you'll know tomorrow, because everyone's going to be part of it! We're having our first rehearsal tomorrow morning," Bulma said. "It's late. Come on, kids, time for bed. You need your sleep for tomorrow's rehearsal. You too, Vegeta."

"I am a warrior, I don't need sleep!" Vegeta said.

"If you don't," she said threatenly, "I'm going to disable the GR. And I won't turn it back on for a month."

Vegeta growled, then he said, "Hmph {3}!" and walked up the stairs into his room.

***

A/N: This is yet another one of my attempts for a fanfic. My goal for this chapter is to get at least five to ten reviews. If I don't, maybe I'll give up on it. And if you like this story a lot (hopefully) I won't have the next chappie out really soon. So you have to be patient, 'cuz I write slowly so that it's good.

Oh yeah, have I also mentioned that this is my first B/V? I guess not…

{1} The kind of football game I was talking about is what England and Australia call soccer.  I think everyone knows that.

{2} HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm sorry, but I just find that really funny. He acts very OOC… probably he's been through 7 or 10 Christmases and has never heard of that story once…  

{3} In DBGT Episode 25 (if you have seen it) Vegeta makes that sound after Goten doesn't notice that he shaved his mustache. If anyone knows what you call that sound just put it in the review.

That is one long summary… 

I also declare this the longest chapter I have ever written.

Also read some of Ice Angel's sand Ren-chan's stuff:

Where do I Belong? By Ice Angel

What I think is a great angst fic, it's about Gohan exploding in Radditz's spaceship but survives. A family, who practices martial arts, finds him. But Gohan has amnesia. This family then adopts Gohan, and as he grows up, he wonders why his family has abandoned him.

I'd give it a billion stars out of ten.

I haven't really read any of Ren-chan's stuff because I'm not very interested into G/CC ^_^;. If you like G/CC romance then you can look at her stuff too. I'm pretty sure she's a great author.

When you review (and I know you will… hehehehe), please leave a comment or advice to improve the story or anything else. I will accept flames, and if and when I have too many flames I won't accept them anymore.

JA NE WORLD! GOHAN IS STILL MINE! HAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Auditions and Hearing Problems Part 1

A/N: GOMEN NASAI!  GOMEN NASAI!  It took me a really long time to write this.  I told you I would probably get this out around February.  Before you read, I would like to thank VegetaGokuLover for putting me on her favorite author list.  I'M SO HONORED! ^_^

A DBZ Carol

By Mystic Kintoun

Chapter 2: Auditions and Hearing Problems (mostly for Vegeta, though)

***

"Vegeta, get up!" Bulma said loudly, shaking Vegeta lightly.  It was very early in the morning, and it was still dark.  You could still see the stars if you were there.

Vegeta snorted loudly and rolled over to his side, facing away from Bulma, continuing to sleep soundly and content in his bed.

"Vegeta!" Bulma said even louder, shaking him even harder. 

No sound came from the Ouji except that he turned to lie on his back, his eyes still closed.

Bulma gave up on shouting and instead went into the bathroom.  She came out with a medium/small-sized glass of cold water in her hand and put the glass over Vegeta's head.  Then she spilled it all over his face and neck.

That did the trick.

"AH CRAP!" Vegeta screamed out.  He sat up bolt right, shocked with his face soaked with cold bathroom water.  He started to breathe quickly (A/N: Or pant, whatever makes sense) and looked at the digital clock.  It read… 5:03 AM.  He glared at Bulma.  "Why the hell did you wake me up, Woman?!" he shouted at her.  "I was beating up the Baka {1} in my dreams!"

"Vegeta, you _always _beat up the 'Baka' in you're dreams," Bulma said matter-of-factly, putting her hands onto her hips.

"Well then, why the hell did you wake me up so damn early?!"

"Rehearsal starts soon."

"What rehearsal?"

"The Christmas play, idiot!"

Vegeta decided to ignore what she had just called him and continued to argue with her.  "What time?"

"Eight-thirty, sharp."

Vegeta looked at the clock again in shock and screamed out (in question form), "WHAT?!  YOU CALL THREE AND A HALF HOURS AWAY _SOON?"_

"It is soon when you have a busy schedule!" Bulma shouted angrily at the Saiyan.  "When _you_ wake up, _you_ usually, wait a minute, you **_always_** start to arguing with _me_ about nothing at all for a half hour…"

Vegeta looked at his clock again.  It read… 5:19 AM.  Time really does fly when you argue with Bulma, or in Vegeta's case, your wife. 

 And she was right.  They have been doing this since the day they found romance with each other.  (A/N: Awwwww… LOL)

Bulma continued to shout out his schedule.  "Then you go to the GR and warm up for about an hour.  After that you take about a half hour in the shower and change.  Then you and Trunks start to pig out in the kitchen--!"

"I HEARD THAT, MOM!"  Trunks called loudly from a distant room.

"Sorry, honey!" Bulma answered back_.  'Trunks is up this early?'_ she thought.  "Anyway, you and the kids have breakfast and take about a half-hour to forty-five minutes to finish it.  Finally it takes us about twenty to thirty minutes to get to the Satan Theatre, leaving us about ten minutes to get everything ready.  Now add up the times, Vegeta."

He already did, and she was right to wake him up that damn early.  

Bulma gave him the 'I-was-right-you-idiot-but-I-still-love-you' look.

But Vegeta wasn't done yet.  He still had to argue about _one more thing… _

"Why do we have to go to that infernal city?!" he asked.  "Why do we always have to go to the 'Satan Museum,' or the 'Satan Gym,' or any other shitty place in that city?! WHY NOT SOMEWHERE ELSE BESIDES WHERE THAT IDIOT FAKER LIVES?!?!"{2}  

"Because, we get to go there for free!  If we were in any other place, we'd have to pay about 5,000 zeni {3}.  Besides, it's the closest theater from our house, and Videl and Mr. Satan are going to partake in our play!" Bulma exclaimed furiously.  Her face was flushed a light red, annoyed that he wouldn't stop arguing.

He smiled.  Making Bulma annoyed was very entertaining to him.  He muttered, "I still don't understand why we always have to go to that ***damn city…"

Bulma heard him and decided to ignore what Vegeta had just said about Satan City (A/N: Great lovers do alike. Hehehehe.  Shitaa: That is really corny, MK.  MK: Oh, shut up…).  "Vegeta, it's five thirty now.  Go on and do your training or else we'll be late!  GO GO GO GO…"

He had disappeared.  Bulma looked around the bedroom, then she heard him training underneath in the Gravity Room.  

She shrugged her shoulders.  "I might as well make breakfast now," Bulma said, heading out of the room and acting as if this was part of a "normal" life.

***

Vegeta's schedule was right on time:  
  


5:03- 5:30 AM: Wake up and argue with the Onna

5:30- 6:30 AM: Train in the GR

6:30- 7:00 AM: Shower and change

7:00- 7:45 AM: Pig out *er-hem* Eat breakfast

7:45- 8:15 AM: Go and arrive at the Satan Theatre

Right now it's 8:00 AM.  Everyone has gotten into the aircar and they are half way there.  Bulma was flying the car, and Vegeta was sitting in the front passenger seat, wincing and trying to keep calm because his very own little brats were arguing about who should play the Gameboy.

"Trunks, give it to me!" Bra shouted, pulling the Gameboy towards herself.  "You played with it yesterday!"

"I'm on the last Pokemon Gym Leader {4}!" Trunks shouted back, pulling the Gameboy towards himself as hard as he can without breaking it.  "Let me finish!"

"NO!  You played with it all day yesterday and I WANT MY TURN!" she screamed.

"GIVE IT TO ME!" he shouted.

"NO!" she screamed back.

Vegeta was having a very hard time keeping his temper.  His head was hurting badly and his hearing was at stake.  He tried to cover his ears to avert at least some of the screaming, but to no avail.  

"You two better stop!" called Bulma to the fighting Chibis.  "Don't make me take it away from you!"  She seemed very calm…

Vegeta started to think, as calmly as he could, _'Just remember what the psychiatrist said…'_

~FLASHBACK~

"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah…" the psychiatrist said.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

_'Screw that idiot!'_ Vegeta thought angrily.  (A/N: I don't think he even has a psychiatrist… OH WELL!) Besides, Vegeta couldn't take their fighting anymore!  It was too much for him!  HE COULDN'T TAKE THE SCREECHING BEHIND HIM!!!  So he took grabbed the Gameboy from Trunks's and Bra's hands.  "There, that better shut you two up!" he said, about to crush the hand-held game system in his bare hands. 

Vegeta was very, very, very wrong about shutting them up… or at least shutting up one of them…

Bra looked at her papa, and her lower lip began to tremble.  Her large blue eyes began to fill with tears as she let out small whines.  Then she just let it all out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" she cried out, in a piercingly high voice.  Poor, poor Vegeta…

Vegeta really didn't want to see his _'Princess'_ crying.  Plus his sensitive Saiyan ears' eardrums were about to explode, and that's not good I repeat, _not good_.  He quickly handed the Gameboy to his daughter.

She stopped instantly.  "Thank you, Papa!" she chirped as she turned on the Gameboy and played Pokemon.

"Vegeta, thank you for stopping that," Bulma said to Vegeta, smiling at him.

He only grunted in reply.  The only thing that was important to him at that moment was that he actually wouldn't become deaf.  Now he can relax without any shrieking right behind him.

Or… so he thought.

Trunks watched Bra as she was fighting a Pokémon. "Use Thundershock!" he told her.  "Now use agility!   Wait, don't use agility use Thunderbolt!  What?!  NO! CUBONE MADE MY RAICHU FAINT!" {3}

(O_o; -------- -_-;)

Well, at least Trunks wasn't as freakishly loud as Bra…  

Vegeta whimpered in pain silently as he waited for the aircar to land at the Satan Theatre. 

***

Minutes after Vegeta went downstairs to train, the Sons were waiting inside of the Satan Theatre lobby.  Gohan, who was nodding off, wanting more sleep, was slouching on a couch next to Goten, who was sleeping in a fetal position.  Goku sat in another chair next the couch; his back hunched up as he rest his cheek on his left hand, his eyes half closed.  He was bored out of his mind, and he wanted to spar with someone badly! Chi Chi was walking to and fro across the lobby, her hands behind her back.__

Gohan looked at his anxious-looking mother. "Mom, are you _sure _that Bulma said that we were supposed to be here at five thirty?" he asked groggily. 

"No," she replied.  "She said the auditions started at eight thirty."

"Then why did we leave so early? Goten's so tired that he practically lifeless!"  He picked up Goten by the leg and dangled him.  Gohan swung him around a couple of times, then laid him down back onto the couch.  Goten didn't even budge a muscle.  He continued to sleep like a rock, snoring as loud as a roaring lion, as if nothing happened to him.

Goku's stomach growled in agreement with Gohan.  "We didn't even eat all of our breakfast," he said, as he blushed and held his stomach in embarrassment.  "Why did we have to get here so early? It's only-" he looked at the clock, "-five forty-five."

She glared at them with fire in her eyes.

"Never mind," they muttered in unison, quickly returning to their original state.  Bored.

Chi Chi sighed and said, "Well, I'm excited!  It's not everyday you get to be in a play supported by a multi-millionaire company.  And when I was a little girl, I've always wanted to be under the limelight on stage!"  She twirled around once and spread her arms out, her eyes closed.  And for no reason whatsoever two lime lights shined down on her and from nowhere an applause rose.

Gohan blinked.  He looked around to see if it was a joke.  No lights, no people applauding.  He shrugged and returned to his original state; bored.

She continued walking and said, "Bulma said to come as early as possible anyway."  She stopped walking and glared at her husband and son.  "And you two better try out for the play!"

The Saiyan males looked at her in complete shock and disbelief.  

"WHAT?" Gohan shouted.  "I CAN'T DO THE AUDITIONS!  I DON'T KNOW HOW TO ACT!  IN FACT I CAN'T EVEN ACT!!"  

For some reason Goten was able to sleep through all of this shouting.

"What's acting?"  (Guess who said that…)

Chi Chi and Gohan fell down.

Goku rubbed the back of his neck and gave the ever so popular Son Grin©.  "I'm kidding, I'm kidding."

Chi Chi got up and brushed off the dust from her apron.  She wears that thing everywhere, I swear to Kami…  "Goku and Gohan," she said fiercely, "if you don't try out I'm- I'm-"

"Oh no, don't say it!" Goku cried.

"She's gonna say it, she's gonna say it…" Gohan repeated fearfully.

"—I'm not going cook food for both of you for two months!"

"She said it," Gohan said.

Goku started to cry frantically.  "And she even doubled the torture!" he exclaimed.

Goten woke up with a start.  "What?  What?!  NO FOOD???"

_'I can't believe he wakes up to the word food!'_ Gohan thought.  _'Well, I would too if I was being starved …'_

Chi Chi said, "Oh good, Goten.  You're awake."  She said in a persuading voice, "Do you want to go on stage and act?  It's the Christmas Carol, you're favorite Christmas story…"

Goten's eyes became wide and shining with a child's delight.  "_Is that the story with Eb… Eb… Mr. Scrooge and Tiny Tim?"  _Goten asked in a small but excited voice.

Slowly and carefully, Gohan said, "…yes," and covered his ears.  For some reason he knows exactly what everyone is going to do…

Goten exploded.  "YEA I WANNA ACT ON THE STAGE AND IT'S GONNA BE SO COOL AND I WANNA BE TINY TIME CAN IBE HIM MOM CAN I _CAN I_ **_CAN I_**????" Goten asked very, very loudly and excitedly as he ran around in circles.

Unfortunately for Goku (the poor cute lug…), he wasn't ready for this reaction.  When Goten shouted the first word, he practically became deaf.  And Goten saying the last couple of words (that are specifically bold and italicized, as you can see), Goku screamed in pain.

"Why of course you can be in it!" Chi Chi exclaimed happily.  

Goten squealed loudly, making his father wince in pain.  

"Now Gohan and Goku, why can't you be more enthusiastic about this like Goten?" she asked.

"What?!" Goku asked, covering his ears because his head was throbbing in pain.

"Goku…"

"Chi Chi I can't hear you!"

"Goku, take…!"

"I really can't hear you Chi Chi, talk a little lo-"

"GOKU-SAN, TAKE OF YOUR HANDS FROM YOUR EARS OF YOURS RIGHT NOW!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Gohan and Goten yelped painfully.  

"Oh… hehehehehehehe…" Goku said embarrassingly as he put his arms to the sides of his muscular body.    

And so that was it…

They continued as they originally were about twenty minutes ago.  Gohan and Goten fell asleep on the couch, and Goku also fell asleep on the chair.  Chi Chi still paced around the waiting room, anxious for the arrival of the Briefs.

***

A/N: If you're bored of the story right now, you can leave but leave a review saying, "This is boring," or "This story sucks ass, you shouldn't even be a fan author," so I can be very offended and say how boring you're stories are, because this story is going to take me a long time to finish.

I'd like to thank VegetaGokuLover for putting me on her favorite authors' list.  I still feel very honored.  ^_^ And I would also like to thank the other nine reviewers.

I'm sorry that it took me so long to put this up, but this is only part 1.  Part 2 will be out in a very long while.

{1} Everyone knows who the Baka is right?  If you don't, I'm sorry but that's sad.  LOL  
{2} I've always wondered why Vegeta always has to go to Satan City in every Veggie-torture fic… so I decided to put in that anyway.  
{3} Do you have to a pay a theater to act in them?  Tell me in a review.

{4} All little 9 year-olds love Pokemon… right?  RIGHT?  *chirp, chirp*

Next time…

_Elsewhere Vegeta was very annoyed.  People were literally climbing and stepping all over him to reach 'the Champ.'  They were still chanting his name in voices loud enough to make a baby cry, the volume increasing every minute, and yet again Vegeta started to lose his patience and his hearing {2}.  And now he started to find back his Saiyan anger._

~

_Vegeta looked at his script and read a couple of his lines. He then looked up at Bulma. "Onna, what is this?" he asked in shock. " Bah, humbug? I am a mortal and can't fly?! This is nonsense! I _can_ fly and what is this about a 'bah' and a 'bug'?_

_Bulma laughed. "That's what Scrooge says in the book," she answered. "Don't blame me, I didn't write this story." She laughed again._

_"Okay, where is this man who wrote these lines?! I will kill him!'' _

_Bulma looked at him, sweat-dropping. "Vegeta, aren't you over reacting? Besides, Charles Dickens died about a hundred years ago."_

_"Hmph, serves that idiotic prodigy right for writing such a senseless script," Vegeta muttered, crossing his arms._

_Bulma looked at him again and sighed.  She thought, 'Idiotic prodigy?  Where did he get that idea?'  Then she realized that Vegeta was acting like Ebenezer Scrooge, when Scrooge says that the poor shouldn't deserve to live. 'He is so perfect for the part,' she thought, and laughed again. _

_"WOMAN! What the hell is so funny?"___

Please review!  Put some pointers or anything that will help me improve this story.  And I need a better summary!  PLEASE PUT A MORE CONVINCING ONE IN THE REVIEW!

AND GOHAN IS STILL MINE!  HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHHAHAHHAHAHA!!!


End file.
